Run
by Miranda575
Summary: Bella lives in Forks after her mother commits suicide. Charlie drinks daily and blames her. There will be some third person in the beginning but will ultimately be a BPOV story. E/B AH
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:This was just a really really short start, I just got an idea and decided to put something down. It will develop a lot more in the next chapter and be a lot longer. If you read this, can you please give me a review to tell me what I am doing right or wrong? Any criticism is good.

Disclaimer:There is no way I own the characters or anything, for that matter. All of the credit goes to SM.

* * *

_She tried to run faster, breathing heavier. The street was dark, streetlights the only thing guiding her through the night._

_She felt herself go slower, running but not really going anywhere. He was getting closer, she knew it. Her fear kept her from looking back. She didn't want to see those eyes, so familiar but estranged. She didn't know him anymore._

_She felt someone grab her from behind and she toppled over, taking him with her. "I got you, there is no where to go." he whispered in her ear as she shivered in fright._

_

* * *

  
_

She shot up in bed, screaming. She quickly closed her mouth, afraid _he_ would hear.

She had a headache from the night before. Her arms hurt and her side felt like it was being engulfed in flames.

She bit back the tears, she was good at hiding tears. Looking out the window she saw the first rays of sun coming up in the horizon.

"Mind as well get started on breakfast." She whispered to no one in particular as she edged herself out of bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Okay, so I decided that I want this to be AH. It was just a feeling that that would be the best way to write the story. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM owns it all.

* * *

I slowly walked down the hall, pain coursing through my body with each step. _How am I supposed to get down the stairs?_ I thought to myself. _Well, no pain can be worse than this.._ I leaned on the wall and started my slow descent down the stairs.

I finally got to the kitchen and decided to make eggs and toast for breakfast since I wouldn't be able to cook much else with the pain.

I set the food on the table, just in time, Charlie started coming down the stairs. "Isabella, you know you have school today. Go get ready."

I nodded and started back upstairs. I got back into my small room and put on a loose pair of pants and shirt. Thankful my clothes did not aggrivate my bruises anymore than nessicary, I walked downstairs and looked at the clock. _7:25, I need to go before I am late._

I noticed Charlie was gone when I went to get into my old truck, backpack in the seat next to me. I learned to do so many things through the pain, driving was never a problem, thankfully.

* * *

I got into the school parking lot and edged myself out of my truck, one of the more painful tasks of the day. I walked slowly into school, no one looking at me. I was never one for friends, I was never an actress and I couldn't deal with having to lie all the time.

Classes went by the same way as usual. They passed by slowly, but they passed, I answered questions when they were asked to me. I always loved school for that reason. It was all in the books. You didn't need to worry about the unknown because that was never asked. All you had to know was the answer to the question asked. I smiled to myself thinking of this. My time away from home.

* * *

It was lunch time and I went to my usual table in the far corner. I never got money for lunch, I can eat when I get home. I looked up from my table where I was tracing invisible patternson the table top. There were people at the table next to me. I looked up fully now, curious.

They were all beautiful. One was large and bulky, his arm wrapped around a gorgeous blonde as they looked at eachother, seemingly having a convorsation although I didn't see their lips movie. Next to them was a small pixi looking girl with spiky hair sitting next to a blonde boy who was focusing only on her, as if she was his lifeline. Their hands entwined. At the end of the small table was the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen with bronze hair.

I started looking back down, new people or not, they would want nothing to do with her. As she was looking down, however, the pixi looking girl looked up at her and smiled. I tried to do the same but I am not sure if it came out right because she started frowning and stood from her seat saying something to the others. I looked down, realizing I probably upset her.

I was not expecting, however, to hear the next voice I heard. "Do you mind if I sit here?" The small girl said. I looked up, surprised. My look of surprise turned to one of confusion. Who would want to talk to someone like me? I quickly nodded, afraid to make her angry. Everyone looks nice at first glance.

She sat down and immediatly started a convorsation. "Hello, my name is Alice, I am new here, as are my other siblings. And your name?"

"Bella." I said quietly. _This isn't a good idea. _I looked away, trying to diminish my thoughts. What is the harm of talking to someone? As I started looking back to Alice I noticed the bronze hair boy looking at me with an odd look. _What is wrong as him?_ I thought as I quickly looked down.

"So Bella, I was thinking that you could come and hang out with me after school." Alice said with cheerful eyes. _Charlie would kill me._ I thought, terrified.

I quickly composed myself, hoping she didn't see my slip up, and said "I can't." looking away from her hurt expression. Just then the worst pain thrashed through me, making the world spin.

The bell rang at that exact moment. _Breathe in, and out. Just make it to your next class. _I thought as I stood up.

The surroundings were spinning faster and I got light headed as I gripped the table. That wasn't enough. I felt myself start to crash to the floor, hitting my head on the table. It felt as if I was looking down at myself as I fought against the darkness trying to engulf me. I faintly remember the new kids running over as I finally succumbed to the darkness.

I woke up on a hard surface with someone yelling to me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a man leaning over me. "Are you okay?" he repeated over and over.

I immediatly started freaking out. Charlie is going to know. I pulled him out of work. What am I going to do? What will he do? I panicked, my heart rate picking up. I was once again pulled into the darkness, welcoming it. Anything is better than the wrath that is Charlie.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:So this one took a while, haha. My head hurts from writing it. :) Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer:Still own nothing. It's all SM.

* * *

I woke up in a dark room. I couldn't see and I panicked. I hate the unknown. I waited, hoping my eyes would adjust.

Finally I began to see my surroundings and I looked around, taking it in. It was a small room, impersonal. I'm not at home. As I realized that I noticed an annoying beeping sound. _Why don't you shut up?_ I thought to myself, aggrivated.

I saw figures outside of the door and panicked. _He's here for me. Please, don't hurt me._ I thought, using all I could muster into those words as I repeated them over and over in my head. Things seemed to slow down as the figures drew closer and closer to my door.

I stopped my chanting and focused solely on the beeping. Beep. Beep. Beep. The figures were just outside my door now, they seemed to be arguing. One man had his hand on the door knob now, I still couldn't make out who they were. The possibility made my heart pound in my chest. BeepBeepBeepBeep. They were going so fast they all seemed to run into eachother.

One man burst into the room, running over to me as with the other on his heels. My vision was getting blurry. _NO!_ I thought, _I will not go under. Not again._ I determindly kept my eyes open, trying with all my might to slow down my rapid breathing. I tried counting back from ten. _Slowly _I thought. _10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3...._

I regained my composure enough to make out the men in the now illuminated was a tall man with blond hair. He looked young but you could see he was wise through his eyes. I forced myself to look away from his worried eyes. _Wait, worried? Why is he worried?_ I thought as I looked back to him. He saw me looking at him and smiled gently. "Chief Swan, I don't think she will be able to go home tonight. She is in too bad a condition."

"I will take care of her at home. She will be fine in my care." I froze when I heard that voice. _Him._ My breathing which was almost under control started to pick up at rapid rates, making the machine go crazy. My father looked at me with hatred in his eyes. _There was no way he could cover up that hatred. It was written in the one place I hate to look._

The other man looked at me in a panic and saw where my gaze led. I am sure I looked horrible, my eyes were huge, my face was a true picture of horror. I will get punished for this, I know I will. I will not be able to go to school, I won't be able to move. This has happened too many times before.

"I think you should go now, Chief Swan." the other man said, looking at my father.

"I don't think that is your decision to make, ." My father spat back at him. I barely regestered his name because my eyes were only glued to my father, thinking of every possible thing that can happen because of this. The outcomes, the pain.

backed out of the room, not turning his back to my father once. Once he was out, he turned and ran. That took me out of my shocked state. _Don't leave me here alone..._ I thought helplessly, knowing it was no use.

Charlie looked at me with an evil grin on his face sending shivers through out my body so bad it looked like I was convulsing. I couldn't stop from recoiling from his voice. "You thought that feinting would get you out of your punishment? This hospital will do nothing to keep you here. No one cares. He ran away, you know why? Because you are worthless. You do nothing but destroy lives." He came closer towards me and was now breathing in my face. It smelt of alcohol, I cringed. My punishment will be worse, now.

He gave me another grin before backing away, chuckling. "I will not get you yet. No. That will be too obvious. I will wait. You will not even see it coming. You will get exactly what you deserve." He smirked and came towards me once again. "But just so that you know to not say a word..." He grabbed my wrist and I tried to hold in a scream as he started to bend my wrist back. Painfully, slowly.

The door burst open and there were four men there. "That will be enough now, Chief Swan." They looked furious and I cowered, they were going to hurt me. As soon as my dad got out of the way. My heart heat faster than before and the machine was a continuous beep.

The tall one with the blonde hair and the huge masculan one moved towards Charlie, venom in their eyes. The other two ran other to my bed. I looked at both of them, my eyes darting back and forth. "Don't worry, Bella. We won't hurt you." One of them said, I just not recognized him as the boy with the bronze hair...But no, these are the new kids who were in my lunch. Crap.

I looked at him and he held my hand, trying to sooth me. "It will be okay, Bella." I stared at him and tried to block everything else out as I felt my heart start to slow down a little. He smiled slightly and his face looked relieved. I smiled back and broke my trance to look at . Bad idea.

I saw Charlie being taken out of the room by the two other boys, who I know are from my lunch now, and I saw him look at me with pure venom in his eyes. I quickly closed mine and focused on only regulating my breathing.

"Bella?" I heard a smooth voice say to me. "It is okay, open your eyes. He is gone." I slowly opened my eyes and saw the bronze haired boy. I looked at him and then , my eyes darting back and forth. I felt something in my hand and looked down. I realized the boy was still holding my hand and flinched back.

He looked at me hurt but I didn't see it as I was looking at the people entering the room. I didn't get to look for long, though, because I suddenly felt someone hugging me. I looked over, surprised and confused and saw Alice clinging to me. "I am so glad you are okay, Bella! I had a feeling you would be, but seeing it makes it so much better!" She said as she let go.

I smirked at her but didn't say anything. She looked at me with confusion, "Oh! Bella. This is Edward," She said while pointing to the boy who was holding my hand. "Emmett," She pointed to the big bulky guy. "Jasper," she pointed to the other blond who looked back at her adoringly. _Deffinatly a couple._ I thought. "Rosalie," She pointed to the beautiful girl with blond hair who had her arm around Emmett's waist, looking at me hesitance. "Carslile, as you probably know. and Esme." She pointed to the only person not yet introduced who came forward and gave me a gentle hug.

"It is nice to meet you, sweety." She said softly as she looked at me.

I couldn't help the tears that streamed down my face. Her sitting there brought back good memories of my mom.

* * *

_I was about 7 at the time. We were sitting on the couch, watching TV, when all of a sudden she looked down at me and smiled. I looked up at her and smiled back, looking into her sparkling eyes._

_"So my little Bella." She said opening her arms for me to climb onto her lap._

_"Yes, mommy?" I answered, giggling while I looked up at her._

_"Are you ready for your first day of school tomorrow? Second grade, that is a big step." I bit my lip and looked at her worried._

_"Do you think I will do good, mommy?" I asked, my brown eyes going wide and my eyes starting to tear up._

_She laughed. "Of course you will, my silly Bella! You are so smart, you can do anything!" I smiled a big toothy smile and laughed._

_"I am ready for school! Can we go now?!" I said, eager, now, to get ready for the first day._

_"Silly Bella." She said as she gently rocked me._

_

* * *

_

I miss her. I miss the way she held me and the way she always seemed to carefree. I miss the way that she would never stay on one thing, but move on from one to the next, not having a care in the world.

"Bella?" I heard Esme say, snapping me out of my thoughts. I hadn't noticed that I was still crying until she gently wiped the tears away. This only made me produce more as I thought of how much I wish my mom could do that. "Sweety, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I tried to cover up my crying and quickly wiped my tears away.

Just then Rosalie spoke and came a little closer. "Where is your mom? Shouldn't she be here?" She asked with mostly contempt in her voice. _No._ I thought to myself. _I will not cry._

I shut myself off to my emotion as I said, "About a year ago, I came home from school. Like any other day. I walked into my house but everything seemed wrong. It was too quiet. Phil, my moms boyfriend at the time, was no where to be found and you can usually hear music or the TV on. but there was none of that. Just silence.

I walked up the stairs. 'Maybe she is just sleeping' I thought. I opened the door to the room and I saw her. It was dark so I only saw her outline, but I knew it was her. She seemed different, though. Still. I walked over and she was...there was blood everywhere...I didn't know what to do...I just..." It was too hard. No matter how shut off I was to my emotions, I couldn't not cry. She was dead. I can't say it out loud. Even after a year..it's too painful...

"The police arrived and saw the scene. They said it was a suicide. Phil was crushed when he found out. He couldn't, wouldn't look at me. I was just a burden in his book." I looked down, not wanting them to see me cry anymore. They saw enough of it.

"I had to move to live with my da-Charlie. He seemed n-nice, but he always blamed me f-for my mo-moms d-d-death." I couldn't say anymore, the sobs were too much. I felt arms wrap around me and hugged them back, not even looking up to see who it was. I needed comfort. I needed to feel loved, I haven't felt it in so long.

My sobs finally got under control and I let go of whoever was hugging me. I looked up to see Rosalie sitting on the edge of her bed with tears in her eyes. "I am sorry Bella. I didn't mean to hurt you. You don't deserve anymore hurt." She hugged me again. After a few moments I pulled back and smiled at her.

I looked around the room and everyone was just looking at me, staring. I looked at them, curious, until I felt pain, everywhere. I didn't think that anyone would be able to hurt this much. looked at Jasper and saw him grimace. He quickly looked at me and saw my pain. I remember him putting something into the IV in my arm and then darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: This one is a little Bella Edward interaction...:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, never have, never will.

* * *

I woke up in the dark, once again. Instantly recognizing my surroundings as the same as before. There was one thing out of place this time, though. Edward was by my side, sleeping. I looked at him with wonder. _What is he doing here? Why would he want to be here?_ I thought, drowsily. Seeming to feel my gaze he woke up and looked immediately relieved.

"Bella! How are you feeling?" he asked with slight panic in his voice. I looked into his eyes and it was like looking into a pool of emotion. I saw worry, relief and anger? I started to panic, _why is he angry? What is he going to do to me??_ I started to scoot over to the other side. He seemed to notice my fright and looked at me with confused eyes for a few moments until understanding suddenly became his dominating emotion. I would have laughed at how he looked if I weren't so frightened.

"No, Bella. I'm not mad at you, don't worry. I am mad at how someone would be able to harm someone as beautiful as you with no remorse." I looked at him, confused.

"Why do you care so much? What is wrong with me?" I really didn't get why he would care so much about me. There are so many other things that he should care about. Things that are worth caring about.

"I'm not sure. I feel...drawn to you, Isabella. I am not sure why." I shivered when he called me Isabella. I hate my name. I hate that name.

"Bella." I corrected automatically, without thinking. He looked at me with one eyebrow up before he had the look of remembering something else.

"Oh! You asked another question. I am sorry to tell you, but you are not very well off. You have three broken ribs, a few more are cracked. You have bruises covering 70% of your body, a very large cut on your side, as well as smaller ones covering your body, and a cut on your head, from when you fell." he said, pain evident in his voice.

"Oh." I said, looking away. He shouldn't feel pain. I've had worse. "I guess I am just really klutzy." I said out of impulse. I have been in a hospital before. I know how it goes.

"Bella! How could you think we would even believe that you are merely klutzy after what we have seen?! We saw your dad attempting to hurt you. We don't want you to go back there, Bella." He ended gently as he took my hand. I felt an electric current when he touched me and we both looked down, surprised.

I picked up our hands and examined them. I look so inferior next to this man. Yet he doesn't look at me with contempt, but with...I am not sure what it is.

"Why don't you hate me?" I whispered, still looking at our hands.

"Hate you? I would I ha-" he started but was cut off when the door opened and his father was standing there.

"Hello ." I said shyly looking at him. He looked at us with questioning eyes and that is when I realized that we were still holding hands. I let go, but realized that Edward didn't. He simply looked at me with such determination in his eyes. I looked at him, confused, but gave up trying to let go of his hand and held on once again.

"Hello Isabella. Hello Edward." he said, smiling, slightly.

"It's Bella." Both Edward and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and Edward chuckled quietly with his father while I smirked.

"Okay, then. Bella. I assume you know everything that happened and the aftereffects?" He asked, looking over at his son, quickly.

"Yes, sir." I said, looking away. "How long before I go back home Dr?" I asked looking at with sad eyes. I knew it was going to happen, but it didn't mean that I wanted it to happen.

"You really think that we are going to let you go back to your home after what we saw? No, Bella. That is not going to happen. And you may call me Carslile." he said with the same determination in his eyes as Edward had a few moments ago.

"Where am I going to go, then? I have no where else to go. I have no other family." I said, looking away. I have no choice. I have to go back home. Charlie is the only person that will take care of me.

"Well, I was going to talk to you about that, but with the whole family with me." he said, looking at me kindly. I smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes.

"Okay." I said trying to collect myself and also trying to not disappoint -Carslile. "I will just wait." Just then I noticed how much I was starting to ache and flinched. "Carslile?" I asked as he was walking out of the room.

"Yes Bella?" He said, turning around.

"Would you give me something for my pain? I don't want to go to sleep, just yet...But something so that it isn't so bad. Please?" I asked, hoping he would notice how much I need this.

"Of course, Bella. Even though I would feel better if you were sleeping, I think you will be fine if you stay up for a little while longer." He said while he walked over to me with two pills and a cup of water.

"Thank you." I said after I took the pills.

"You're welcome, Bella. I will be back in a few minutes." He said, smiling, as he walked out the door.

I remembered something, then. "Edward?" I looked over at him to find him still looking at me. _Odd._ I thought, still looking at him.

"Yes, Bella?" He said, looking into my eyes. I took a deep breath and forced myself to go on before I forgot what I was going to say.

"What day is it?" I asked quietly. I knew I went to school on a Monday, but I didn't know what day it was not, or the time, for that matter.

"It is Wednesday, Bella." He said, cautiously. I was shocked, _It's Wednesday?! How?_ I thought, looking at his face, thinking he was kidding. He looked back at me with the same serious expression as before.

"Okay, so you're not kidding. What time is it?" I asked, looking at him, as it seems I was unable to look anywhere else.

"It is nine in the morning." He said, still studying me.

"Oh." was all I got out before the door opened again. I looked over and saw the whole Cullen family coming into the door, once again. I noticed something I never did before, this time, though.

"Rosalie, Jasper...Are you two related? I mean, no one else looks the same, so I am going to assume they were adopted...but you two look so similar." I said, looking back and forth between their shocked faces.

"You certainly are perceptive, Bella." Jasper said, taking a step towards me. "We, indeed, are twins, and we were also adopted. All of us were adopted." Rosalie finished. Looking at me with friendly eyes.

I smiled back at them both and then remembered what I originally wanted to ask. "Not meaning to be rude, but, what are you all doing here?"

They all smiled. "Oh, Bella. I told you I wanted to discuss something with you with the whole family here. Didn't I?" Carslile told me. I smiled at him, remembering that he did say that.

"Oh, right." I smiled, waiting patiently for them to start.

Looking back at everyone in the group, everyone looked nervous about something. Alice was tapping her foot and holding onto Jasper's hand with a death grip. Jasper looked calm, but his eyes were nervous. Rosalie looked hopeful and concerned. Like a mother. Esme looked lovingly at her children, but there was still a nervous glint in her posture as well. I looked over at Carslile and he looked determined, as always. I saved Edward for last. He looked at me with serious eyes, determination, also deep within them. He has yet to let go of my hand, and I don't think I wanted him to, not yet. I needed comfort, and was thankful that he was there for me.

"Well, Bella, dear." Esme started "We were all wondering, and hoping if you would not mind if you came to stay with us? We would want nothing more than for you to be a part of our family." She smiled kindly over at me, but still looked nervous, looking at me.

I was shocked. _They want me to stay with them? As their family? Why?_ I was just about to ask, but Carslile said something before I could.

"Of course, Bella, since I am a doctor, you would be able to stay in my house and continue your recovery, since you are now stable enough to be out of a hospital bed. We really do want you there. It would make us all feel better." Everyone nodded, agreeing with his words.

"Why?" was all I could ask. I wanted to ask so many more questions, but this seemed to be the only one that would come out of my blocked throat. I felt Edward squeeze my hand and I looked over at him.

"Bella, we feel as if you are our sister, already. We do not want anything to happen to you. You would be the best thing to come into our lives. We haven't been spending much time together, but with you here, you have already started to make us know we need to spend time together, to comfort each other. We forgot that. And we remembered what it was like to be a real family because of you." He said, sincerely. I looked at him, shocked. I couldn't believe it. _They want me as a part of their family!_ I thought, happily.

I couldn't contain my happiness anymore and hugged Edward tightly. That same electric current was traveling through out us, now, but it seemed 100 times stronger. I started crying as I looked around at everyone looking at me with smiles on their faces. _They all want me here._ I thought. I remembered I never answered them.

I pulled away from Edward, slowly, not wanting to let go of my happiness. I settled for holding onto his hand, again. "I would love to stay with you all. Are you sure I won't be a burden to you all, though?" I asked, suddenly unsure. I felt someone hug me with force and I noticed that Alice was crying into my shirt as well as Rosalie as they hugged me, not wanting to let go.

"Are you crazy? We asked you to come live with us. You will never be a burden, Bella!" Alice said, happily as she let go, as well as Rosalie, wiping their eyes.

I felt that I was on a cloud, I was so happy. And I just had to yawn. I guess those pain killers were starting to sink in. Everyone chuckled and Edward gently pushed me down onto my pillow. "Get some sleep, Bella." He said as he kissed my forehead. I smiled lazily as I drifted off to sleep, once more. Finally content with where my life is heading.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Not no way, not no how. :)

* * *

I woke up and groggily looked around and my surroundings. _I'm not in the hospital anymore...I'm not in my house...Where am I?_ I kept looking around, trying to think of where I would be but then I felt a small tug on my hand and looked over.

"Edward, where am I?" I asked, looking at him with expectant eyes. I then looked to my right and looked out the window. It is bright outside, the sun floating through the window and sparkled over both Edward and I. "What time is it?" I asked, thinking out loud.

"Good morning to you too." He smiled at me, showing his perfect white teeth. "You are in our house, as you are a part of our family, if you remember? This is the guest room, we thought we could move you to your room when you are better and when it is fully set up. If that is okay with you, of course." He added nervously.

I nodded, taking it all in. _I'm in the Cullen's house...my house?_ "And the time?" I asked, remembering my other question as I looked out the window once more.

He looked out the window with me and smiled a crooked smile before saying "It is 11 in the morning, and before you ask, it is Friday." I contemplated this. _I have been sleeping a lot lately. _

I then waited, expecting to feel pain from my past injuries. There was none. At least, it was dull. I looked at my body and I was still in braces and there were bandages all over. _Why don't I feel pain?_ "You're healing, Bella. Your pain is starting to go away." He whispered to me, looking amused.

"Oh. I knew that." I covered my face with my hair, embarrassed. _Of course that is why, Bella! How did you _not _know that?_ I scolded myself in my head. I looked up and saw he was still looking at me, a look of confusion on his face.

I smirked, "What?" I asked, looking back at him, determined to not back down to this gorgeous man. _Whoa. Where did that come from?_ I mentally smacked myself, _There is no way he will ever like you Bella. Give it up._ I was pulled out of my argument...with myself...when I heard him say something. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked, blushing.

"I said." He looked at me with amusement, again, but the determination was back in his features. _What is he always so determined to do?_ "You look beautiful, Bella." He finished as he stroked my burning cheek. I turned my face away from him, my hair covering my smile and my blush.

He took my face in his hands and gently made me look at him. "You don't need to hide anymore, Bella. Everyone in this house is here for you." _I wish everyone in my life was there for me._ I thought bitterly, a traitor tear coming down my face. He gently brushed it away with his finger and kissed my forehead, leaving me in a daze.

"Silly Bella. You have nothing to worry about." He looked down at me with a smile on his face for a few moments before he stood up, letting go of me completely. I immediately felt the loss.

"Where are you going?" I asked, panicking, _is he leaving me?_ I thought frantically.

He quickly came back to the bed and put his hands on either side of my face. "Bella, I'm not leaving you. Don't worry. I will never leave you." He said with that same determined look in his eye. I couldn't help but feel there was a double meaning to his words.

"I promise, I will be right back." he whispered before backing out of the room with a smile on his face.

No sooner did he step out the door did Alice and Rosalie come into the room. "Looks like somebody has a crush." Alice said casually while Rosalie nodded. My eyes got huge and followed them to my bed. _Is it that obvious?!_

"No, I don't." I said, quickly. Trying to diffuse any suspicions and potential arguments. I really hope Edward was telling the truth when he said they are here for me.

"Not you, silly! Though, now that I think about it, it looks like you might have a crush, too." She said, smiling very big for someone as small as her. I briefly wondered how someone so small could smile so big until I realized what it was that she said.

"He has a crush? On who?" I was foolish to think someone as perfect and caring as im could ever have a crush on me. I mean, I'm plain. Long boring brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, deathly skinny.

Alice looked at my funny and then stated, "On you." and turned to look at Rosalie with one eye brow up, as if to say, _She didn't know that, already? _I didn't believe her. I mean, who would? Someone would be foolish to think that someone who could have anyone would settle.

"You're kidding, right? Ha ha, very funny. Now be serious, on who?" I asked, again. I mean, they know what I just went through, right? I am not exactly in the mood for jokes.

"Bella, she's not kidding. Obviously you haven't seen the way he looks at you, even when you are looking back. I mean, I was having some serious doubts about his sexuality, but then you came along! Who knew?" She finished off, giggling a bit with Alice.

_So he likes me? Plain boring me. Wow, I want whatever prescription he has. I mean, his contacts must be amazing if it makes me look good. But then again, that would explain how his eyes seemed to be endless when I looked at him. _I was pulled from my musings, once again, when the door opened and Edward came in with breakfast?

"You left to get me breakfast?" I asked, disbelief on my face.

"Of course I did, Bella. I mean, I told you I wasn't leaving. Besides, you are probably hungry, so I figured you would need some food." He stated looking at me with a smug expression. Now that I think about it, I am kind of hungry.

My stomach started to growl, confirming my thoughts and what he said aloud. I looked up again, my cheeks red, but nodded to tell him I am, indeed, hungry. I then noticed something was missing. "Where is Rosalie and Alice?" I asked, looking around.

"Oh, they must have left. Said something about shopping..." He said as he sat on the edge of my bed and helped me sit up. Although, if I was being truthful with myself, I knew I didn't need help getting up, I was feeling really good, I just wanted to touch him again.

_I wonder why his touch seems to calm me? I've never felt that way about anyone before, but when he touches me, if feels like all my worries go away..._ "What did you say?" He asked me all of a sudden with a serious expression on his face, his eyes searching mine for something.

"I didn't say anything." I mumbled, confused.

"You said my touch calms you." He said, coming closer to put the tray on my lap. My heart started to pound in my chest at his close proximity and he looked at me for a few seconds, searching my eyes once again, before straightening himself up and sitting in a chair beside my bed. My cheeks were burning once again, but I forced myself to start to eat the breakfast in front of me.

"What is your favorite color?" He asked as I was chewing my food.

"Green." I said. Swallowing the pancake and then blushing. _Why do you always have to blush? And since when was your favorite color green? Oh yeah. Ever since I looked into this angels eyes._ I looked back up at him and he was looking at me curiously but with his crooked smile on his face.

Before he could ask anything I quickly asked him "Yours?"

He looked at me for a few moments before saying, "Brown." as he stared into my eyes.

"Oh." I said as I looked down. _No one likes you._ My fathers voice kept echoing in my head and I closed my eyes and bit my lip, trying to force down the tears. He is right. No one likes me. No one ever will like me.

I felt my face being lifted up and, once again, found myself looking into Edward's eyes. They looked pained. "What's wrong?" I whispered, going to grab for his hand but thinking better of it. _He will just pull away, like everyone else._ I thought to myself as I forced myself not to cry.

He quickly grabbed my hand and came to sit next to me on the bed. "Is it okay if I do this?" He asked, changing the subject and holding up our entwined hands. _He is asking permission?_ I asked myself, not believing what I was seeing.

I slowly nodded and said, "Friends hold hands sometimes, I guess." I became sad again, _Because friends is all we will be._ I thought bitterly. He gave me a sad smile and was about to ask me another question but the door came open again and I heard a booming laugh.

"So the squirt is finally up!" Emmett boomed as he sat down in the chair Edward was once occupying. He winked at Edward and then turned to face me, looking expectant.

I blushed from all of the eyes looking at me and Emmett laughed. "I knew I could make her blush!" He punched the air and I became scared for a moment.

He looked at me with horror in his eyes. "No, Bella! I wasn't going to hit you! Oh God, I would never! I was just happy...I'm sorry." He whispered as he hung his head. I couldn't stand to see him smile, even though I just met him, a frown didn't belong on his face. He reminded me of a big teddy bear.

"Oh, no, Emmett. It is okay. I guess I am still just getting used to everything." I let go of Edwards hand and hugged Emmett to reassure him. He gently hugged me back, acting like he was afraid I was going to break.

"Well, Bella. The day is still young, do you want to go downstairs and do something or do you want to lay here all day?" He boomed, back to his happy self. I smiled, relieved.

"Sure, Emmett. What do you have in mind?" I asked, taking Edwards hand back in mine. I saw Emmett look at Edward and then say, "Oh, no, Bella. You choose."

"Well," I said, trying to think of something. "We could watch a movie, I haven't seen one in so long." I frowned, remembering when I last saw a movie.

* * *

_I was with my mom on our couch in our old home. It was getting dark and we decided to stay home and have some pizza and watch a movie, just the two of us. Like old times._

_"What movie do you want to watch, Bella?" My mom happily asked me from over by the TV._

_"Can we watch Romeo and Juliet, mom? Please??" I asked, putting on my best puppy dog look._

_"We watch that every time, Bella! Come on, lets shake things up a bit and do something new. for me?" She looked at me, using her puppy dog eyes against me._

_I laughed, "Cheater! Okay, fine." I sighed, I couldn't say no to my slightly hyper mom._

_"Yay! Okay, I was thinking we could watch The Notebook. You know how much I love that movie, sweetie. Please?" She asked, pouting again._

_"That would be good, mom." I said, sighing. _At least I still like the movie we watch and it isn't a horror film._ I thought, relieved._

_We spent the night crying and laughing at all the appropriate parts, eating pizza and gossiping when the movie was over._

* * *

I smiled and wiped the tears away. "I was thinking we could watch The Notebook. That was the last movie my mom and I watched together." I said sadly. _If she can't be here to watch the movie then I will watch it for her and hope she is here watching it with me._ I thought sadly but kept a smile on my face.

"I think that would be amazing, Bella." Edward said softly smiling gently at me. Emmett nodded, a sullen look on his face and headed downstairs.

"I will get it set up for us and ask the whole family to come and watch it with us, Bella." He threw over his shoulder before walking out the door.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked softly looking at me.

"I'm fine. She would want me to be happy, to move on and live life." I said smiling slightly.

Edward hugged me, an unbelievable look on his face and pulled back. "Do you think you will be able to walk?" He asked me.

I nodded and slid over to the edge of the bed. I started to stand but then my legs gave out. _Huh. I guess my body is just not letting me stand correctly today._ I thought, smiling sheepishly up at Edward who caught me and was now chuckling lightly.

"Do you mind if I carry you, Bella?" He asked. My heart started pounding at the thought and I nodded my head, too shocked to speak. He easily picked me up and carried me out the door and down the stairs, bridal style.

He stopped and sat me on the love seat. "I will be back, I am just going to get drinks and get you a blanket." he said before disappearing out of the room.

"So, we're all watching a movie, huh?" Jasper said, coming into the living room with Alice and Rosalie behind him.

"Yep!" Emmett boomed, smiling widely at him from where the TV is. "Bella wanted to watch one, so I figured it would be a family affair!" he then turned back to his work at the TV.

Esme came walking into the room and smiled at me. "Hello sweetie. Are you feeling better?" she asked me as she sat down on the chair with Carslile who came in with her. I nodded, smiling.

Emmett set up the TV and was sitting back in his seat when Edward came into the room with a blanket which he covered me with and drinks, which he gave to everyone. I looked around the room and saw a theme. Carslile and Esme were sitting on one couch. Emmett and Rosalie along with Alice and Jasper were on the other one, and I was on the love seat.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Edward asked, pointing to the spot next to me and smiling while he ran his fingers through his hair, nervously. I nodded my head, in a daze.

"Sure." I said quietly as he sat down. He immediately picked up my hand and relaxed a little. "Well, now that that is settled, lets watch the movie!" Emmett said from his spot next to Rosalie.

"What movie are we watching?" Alice asked, excitement in her voice.

"The Notebook." Edward said from my side and Rosalie and Alice both screamed and clapped while Esme, Jasper and Carslile just smiled. "Okay, can we watch it now?!" Emmett asked, getting impatient.

"Yes, Emmett. Start the movie." Carslile said, nodding to Emmett.

The movie started and Edward started to come closer to me, getting comfortable. My heart start to beat faster and I moved closer to him, also, trying to get comfortable. He let go of my hand and put his arm around my shoulder instead so I would be more comfortable and I laid my head on his shoulder, content.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Okay, so after this chapter I am going to skip ahead a few days. Not too far, but far enough to get the story moving a bit. Hope you don't mind. Oh and please review and tell me how I am doing. I don't want to write something if I am doing really bad at it and no one tell me. Ha ha.

Disclaimer: Me + Twilight = A lawsuit.

* * *

The movie was over and we are now playing truths. Esme wouldn't let anyone play truth or dare, apparently some incident the last time Emmett played. I smiled, imagining what could have happened.

It was my turn. "So, Edward, how do you like Forks so far?" I asked, truly curious about his opinion.

He cringed while the rest of the table laughed. "Have you ever heard of Lauren? Or Jessica? Oh, and Tanya." He practically spat her name. I smirked a bit. They are part of the reason I have no friends. They have a way of making it so no one will like you.

Not that I minded, it made my life easier...Well as easy as it can be. "Yes, I have heard of them. Why, don't you just _love_ them?" I asked, trying to contain my laugh. _Of course they would be all over him, has he not looked at himself in a mirror?_

"_Oh yeah._ They're a joy." I noted the sarcasm covering his voice. Emmett started laughing, again.

"What, Eddie, you didn't like the glances, or the gestures, oh and lets not forget the time that Tanya came up to you and said-" he was cut off by Edward getting up from the table, fuming.

"Don't you dare repeat it, Emmy. And don't call me that." he said as he walked out of the room. Everyone laughed again, finding it funny. Feeling a little bad for him, I decided to find him. I finally was able to walk, again. I guess I just had to find my equilibrium.

I got up and started out of the kitchen. "He is probably in his room, Bella." Alice called out after me. I nodded my head and smiled. I was glad I wouldn't have to look all through out the house. Going up two flights of stairs was going to be enough.

I walked down the hall, his room was right next to mine. It is part of why I loved it so much, I had a window and it had the best view anyone would ever see.

I knocked lightly on his door. "Edward?" I asked quietly, not wanting to upset him anymore. I heard a shuffling and then the door was open with an angry Edward.

"I don't want to- Bella?" He asked with a look of horror crossing his face as he looked at me. I guess I didn't do as good a job as I thought I did at hiding my fear of him at that moment. He looked at me, looking like he didn't believe I was here, before clearing his throat and saying, "Do you want to come in?" stepping aside for me.

I nodded my head and walked in, trying to hide my blush. I've never been in any other room but my own since being here. I looked around and was shocked. There was so much music in here. Music is my own escape, the only thing that blocked out everything when my mom and Phil fought, after my punishments with Charlie. They made me forget about everything.

There were also books, tons of them. It was amazing, to say the least. I walked up to the bookshelf and looked through them, and then did the same with the Cd's. I couldn't seem to find out how they were ordered, it was an odd pattern. "Edward, how did you order these books and Cd's?" I looked over at him after he didn't answer for a few seconds.

He was looking at me. I looked at him and blushed. _How could I not notice someone like him staring at me? _I smiled and walked over to him, trying to get his attention. I waved my hand in front of his face and that seemed to break him out of his trance. He grabbed my hand and held it, smiling. "I ordered the Cd's by earliest music to most recent, same with the books." he finally said.

"Oh. Cool. I didn't think someone would be so into music that they would actually be able to do that." I looked over at the Cd's again and walked over to the ones closest to the CD player, bringing Edward with me, since he didn't drop my hand yet. I was almost afraid to touch his CD player, a Denon DN D9000, according to the label on it. I looked at the Cd's and didn't recognize any of them from any compositions I have listened to.

"Who did these, Edward? I have never heard of them." I looked back at him and realized he was blushing. I looked around the room once more and noticed that there was a guitar in the corner. I looked back at the CDs, _But there are piano pieces here, too.._ I looked back at him, confused.

"Those are mine. I play both the piano and the guitar. Although, I am more serious with the piano, than with the guitar. I more just mess around with the guitar every once in a while." He said, running his hand through his hair, looking sheepish.

"Well, could we listen to your compositions?" I asked him, hopeful. He sighed and smiled at me, looking more relaxed but slightly nervous.

"Of course, Bella." He picked up a CD with both piano and guitar compositions and put it in the CD player. I went over to the bed and sat down, him coming with me. The first notes I heard out of the CD player was like listening to a person playing it live.

First you heard a guitar come in, soft, but strong, building up the melody. Then you heard the piano come it, mezzo forte, slightly loud, but not loud enough to overpower the guitar as it builds it up to the bridge. You can feel the emotion swirling around you, it is almost enough to cry, imagining what Edward was thinking and feeling while he composed this. Both the guitar and the piano are now strong and powerful, at the crescendo of the song, so strong it makes you want to be with him as he plays it. It gets more powerful with each chord, the strength of each note carrying through until the next one slices through it with its own story.

Finally the song starts so slow down, get softer and softer, until it is only a whisper and a memory and it ends on one final note, ringing through out the room. I opened my eyes, realizing I was crying and looked up at Edward, smiling. He looked down at me and wiped my tears away, smiling gently back at me.

"Did you like it, Bella?" He asked softly. I nodded, afraid to break the peaceful atmosphere. He hugged me and I felt, once again, all of the emotion he was feeling at that one moment. Relief, excitement, happiness, and one more feeling I couldn't quite place. We stayed there like that for a while until I remembered why I came up here in the first place.

I slowly let go on my personal angel and lowered myself to the bed so my legs were hanging off of the edge but my body was still on the mattress. He lowered himself down to the bed, next to me, holding onto my hand and rubbing circles on my skin, effectively relaxing me.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked softly, looking over at him. He looked back at me, confused for a few moments before relization crossed his face.

"I am fine now, Bella. I was just a little mad. They know I have no interest in those girls and yet they still pick on me about things I can't change. I only have feelings for one person, and she doesn't even know. Even if she did, she probably doesn't like me back." He looked at me with such intensity I had to close my eyes and collect myself before I answered. It didn't stop my heart from dropping, though.

_Of course he likes someone else. No one would like normal Bella._ If he wanted us to be just friends, that would be fine. I am not sure I would be able to handle a boyfriend right now, anyway. "How do you know that she doesn't like you?" I asked, curious as to how anyone would not like someone as godly and beautiful as this man laying next to me.

"She is just a friend, and she has made it clear." He smiled at me sadly and then turned away when his phone rang. He looked over at the stand and then back to me before sighing and going to pick up the phone.

"Yes...Okay...Yes, she is up here...Okay. I will tell her...Yeah, we will be right down...Love you, too. Bye." he hung up the phone and then laid back down next to me, sighing again he said "That was mom, she said that dinner is done and we should get down there." He looked at me, apologetic. I smiled back, dinner is better than listening about a girl that isn't you.

"Okay, shall we go, then?" I said, getting up. I stood up and got a head rush, almost falling down, again, if it weren't for Edward catching me.

"Are you okay to walk downstairs?" he asked me, worried. I smiled slightly and waited for the world to stop spinning before answering him.

"Yes, I can. I just had a dizzy spell for a moment." He looked at me disbelievingly but let go of me, never the less and, instead, wrapped his arm around my waist, helping me downstairs. We got downstairs and started eating. It was lasagna and I was actually happy because it was my favorite dinner.

We started eating and after having to reassure Esme that the dinner was amazing, we started conversation in between bites of food. "So, Bella." Emmett started. "Are you ready to go back to school?" He asked, curious. I nodded and looked at Carslile, silently asking when I was able to go back.

He looked at me and chuckled before saying, "Your recovery seems to be going as well as possible, given the conditions, so I think we should just wait until next week before we allow you to go back to school." I smiled and started planning how I was going to catch up with work.

* * *

I was about to go to bed for the night. I was really tired after dinner, dragging myself up the stairs. Now that I was in bed, however, I couldn't seem to get to sleep. I kept seeing things outside in the trees surrounding the house.

I tried to shake it off as just a feeling but I would see the shadow move a few moments after I saw it and I would have to start reassuring myself all over, again. _Maybe I would be able to go to Alice's room and talk with her about it? _I thought, trying to think of a way to occupy myself. "Where is Alice's room?" I thought aloud. Well, Alice is out of the question, but I don't want to be alone. Not tonight, not yet.

I thought for a few more moments, looking out the window, until I saw someone coming out into the back yard. He looked familiar and I was scared. _He can't be here, can he?_ It seemed like he was coming right for my window. _I can't stay here. I can't stay here._ I kept chanting into my head.

I quickly jumped out of my bed and out my door. As soon as I stepped out of my room I ran into Edward. I covered my mouth, stopping myself from screaming as he held onto me. "Bella! What's wrong?!" He asked, worry evident in his voice. I clung onto him like he was my life source and he gently picked me up and carried me into his room.

I was too scared to care that he was doing something that I could very well do on my own. I cried into his shirt for a few minutes before realizing where I am and what I was doing fully. "Edward! I am so sorry, I probably just ruined your shirt." I said, wiping my tears and looking at him.

"It's okay, Bella. What's wrong?" He asked hugging me to him and rubbing my back, trying to calm me down. I then remembered why I started crying in the first place and looked out the window. There was no one there. Only shadows again.

"I t-thought I saw s-someone." I said, my voice muffled from his shirt. He stopped rubbing my back and pulled me away from him enough so he could see me. I looked at him, begging him to believe me with my eyes.

"Where did you see them?" he asked, anger evident in his voice. I put my head on his shoulder, feeling tired now.

"In the back yard. At first they were shadows but then I saw someone coming towards me." I didn't mention who I thought it was, thinking there was no way that he would be able to find me. Edward picked up my hand and kissed it before holding it.

"Well, he is gone now. Will you be okay?" He asked me, still worried. I nodded slowly, trying to convince myself as much as him. He slowly got up and picked me up again, sensing I was still too shaken up to be able to walk on my own.

We were back in my room again and he set me down on my bed. "Come and get me if you think that you see anyone,_ anyone_, again. Okay?" I nodded to him, exhaustion settling in around me. He started to walk away and I started panicking, _I don't want him to leave. What if he comes back while I am sleeping or something?_ I thought frantically.

"Edward?" I asked, trying to make him turn around before it was too late, yet still embarrassed by my next request I was going to make. He turned around.

"Yes, Bella?" He asked coming back to my bed, again. I bit my lip and looked at him, trying to decide if I should ask him or not. My fear, being stronger than my common sense, won.

"Would you stay here?" I asked, quietly, trying to convey what I was feeling. His face softened and he nodded his head.

"Anything for you, Bella." He said quietly. I scooted over to make room for him and he laid down next to me, over the covers. I looked at him strangely for a moment before saying, "Why are you laying over the covers?"

He looked at me surprised for a moment before saying, "I don't know." I held up the covers for him to climb under. _Gosh, he would have frozen!_ I thought in my head when he laid down next to me, keeping space between us.

I took his hand, needing some contact to calm me down and sighed, letting my exhaustion take over. "Good night, Edward." I slurred.

"Good night, my beautiful Bella." I heard before I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note:Okay, so sorry! I haven't updated for like a week, but, honestly, if I had, you would have heard nothing but things about music because I was freaking out all week about my NYSSMA solo. So I was writing this chapter Friday during my day of silence, since I didn't say anything anyway, it gave me time to just think. So, yeah! I'll post my next chapter sometime this week.

Oh! and I did good on my NYSSMA solo, so the time away payed off. :)

Disclaimer:I don't and never will own Twilight or any of it's contents, so if I ever quote something from the book...yeah, I don't own it.

* * *

I woke up, feeling groggy, trying to get my eyes to open. I felt a slight pressure around my waiste and froze, wondering what it was.

Last night kept playing over and over in my head, _Was that a dream? What happened? _Then I remembered the end of it and my eyes snapped open, feeling beside me. It was empty. _It was a dream then?_ I thought, confused.

I looked over out the window and saw it was open. _That's odd._ I thought, stepping out of bed. I still felt a little pain in my torso and held it, willing the pain to go away. Stumbling over to a light, I turned it on and saw there was a note on the table. I picked it up and started reading it.

**Bella,**

**I am sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I went to go get ready. I promise to see you soon.**

**Edward**

The next lines made me freeze.

**Bella,**

**You can't get away that easily. I own you, no one else. Never forget that. I ****am sure you will see me soon, my Bella. Oh, and, don't worry about me not finding ****you. I have help this time around.**

I didn't have to see who signed it. I knew who it was. _How did he find me?_ I though. "Should I have told them?" I was shocked they believed me, but was it the right choice?

I am sure Carlsile is going to ask me why I was in the hospital so much back at home. "I will make sure you never get close to anyone, Bella. No matter where you are. Remember that." He once said that to me. I didn't believe him. I didn't think he would find me.

"Bella?" I heard a voice behind me. I started thinking _Did he come back to finish me off?_ A tear slid down my cheek. _Why torture me with games, why not just finish me off?_ Oh right, he is all about games.

I felt arms around me and fought, trying to get him off of me. "Bella! Calm down! Please, it is just me!" I stopped struggling, trying to remember the voice. He spun me around and I flinched, ready to see my nightmare personified. I looked up, shocked.

"Edward." I breathed, so relieved in that moment, I was having problems functioning. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, willing him to not go. He chuckled, even though it sounded strained and carried me over to my bed.

_There seems to be a trend where he carries me everywhere._ I thought, smiling a bit. I sat down and looked up at him. "Why are you here?" I whispered, not wanting to break the silence, but having to ask.

"I told you I would see you soon, my dear Bella. I will never leave you." he said gently, stroking my cheek. I closed my eyes and let my head fall onto his shoulder. "What is wrong, Bella?" he asked, worry covering his voice. _I can't let them get hurt. _I thought, and smiled gently at him instead.

I kissed him on the cheek and hopped off of the bed, hoping he didn't leave when I was in the shower. "It was nothing. Just a nightmare. I need to take a shower. Will you still be here when I get back?" I asked, needing confirmation.

"Of course I will, Bella." He looked like he wanted to say something else, but I wouldn't let him, instead just walking out of the room and into the bathroom across the hall with my toiletrie bag and clothes for the day.

_He'll figure it out, eventually. What about the note? He will want to know what it is about when he finds that, too._ My concious taunted me. I froze, remembering the note on my dresser. I was about to walk back out of the bathroom to get it when I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella?" A small voice asked me. I opened the door to see Alice on the other side, smiling at me. "I was just wondering if you would let me dress you for your first day back to school?" I groaned and was about to decline but I saw her hopeful eyes and sighed. _What harm will one little person do?_ I nodded my head and said "Let me take my shower first."

She jumped up and down and took my clothes out of my hands and saying she would have more appropriate clothes on my bed when I was out of the bathroom. I smiled at her, getting nervous and shut the door, getting ready for my shower.

_Why is my side the only thing that hurts?_ I thought, letting the water pour down onto me. I looked down at my left side and my eyes grew wide. _That cut and bruise wasn't there before..._ I panicked and got out of the shower. I was done, anyway. I was just savoring the hot water. That was the last thing on my mind at that moment, though.

I called out to Alice, putting my towel on and asked her if Carlsile was still here. "Yeah, he is in his office, Bella." She said, opening the bathroom door. I looked at her and made myself look normal so she wouldn't worry.

"Alice, I need to talk to him for a few minutes before my makeover, could you please grab me a tanktop and some sweatpants or something so that I can go down there and talk to him, first?" I asked her, looking at her hopefully.

"Of course Bella. Just hurry up, we only have an hour and a half before school." she said, smiling at me before she ran back to the room and got me the clothes I requested. She came back about a minute later and handed me the clothes before saying she was going to go talk to Jasper.

I nodded and tried to quickly change, worried about what was to come. I walked out of the bathroom and back into my bedroom, grabbing some socks when I saw Edward still on my bed. He looked at me and quickly came over to me and hugged me, more forcefully than normal. I looked at him, confused and he looked over at the bed with apologetic eyes at the note. "I am sorry I read it, I just saw the writing under what I said and thought maybe you wrote me back or something.." I looked at him, shocked that my brain was right.

I stuttered out a incoherent response and was about to walk out of the room to go to Carlsile's office when I felt him grab my hand and hold it there. I looked down at our hands and then back up at him, questioning. "Please tell me, Bella. I want to know what to protect you from." He looked at me with pleading eyes and I looked at him, nodding slowly.

"I need to go down to Carlsile's office first to ask him about something. Come with me and I am sure you will hear what you want to hear." I started walking towards the door again and found myself being stopped again because Edward was still holding onto my hand.

I looked up at him and got lost in his eyes. They were so full of emotion, looking back at me as he came closer to me. He bent down slowly, still keeping eye contact and kissed my cheek, leaving it burning from his touch. He straightened back up and said, "You know I will protect you, right Bella?" I looked back at his worried eyes and felt a pull towards him.

I noticed myself coming closer to him and made myself stop. "I know." I whispered, looking up at his searching eyes. He smiled and started walking forward, still holding my hand as we both walked out of the room.

"Well, then lets go talk to Carlsile." He smiled at me once we got there and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard his voice come through the door and I cautiously opened the door, trying to let go of Edwards hand, thinking he wouldn't want his dad to see him holding it. He looked down at me with hurt in his eyes but did not let go so I curled my fingers back around his and smiled at him, hoping to see him smile again.

It worked and he smiled back and started towards Carlsile. "Dad, Bella wanted to talk to you about something." He said, looking at his father and then back at me.

"Of course, what is it that you would like to talk about, Bella?" He looked over at me and smiled, encouraging me to tell them what I discovered.

I looked back at him and looked down at the floor. "I found another bruise and cut." I mumbled looking yp at Carlsile to see his shocked expression. Edward squeezed my hand slightly and I looked back over at him, his eyes burning into my own with such intensity I barely hear Carlsile's request to see it.

I made myself break my gaze with Edward and looked back at him, nodding and coming closer to him, letting go of Edwards hand to show him the discovery on my left side. I immediatly felt the loss but made myself not think about it, as I showed them my cut.

Carlsile gently felt it, looking for anything that would be wrong with it besides the cut and I winced at the pain. Edward walked over to my side and put his arms around me, trying to calm me down. I smiled back up at him, grateful and looked back at Carlsile to see he was looking at me with a serious expression on his face.

"Bella, when did you discover this?" He looked at me with a look that told me to tell the truth.

"This morning, I felt pressure on my side and that woke me up, and then I saw the window open and found the...note." I finished off, hoping I was making the right decision. I looked up at Edward and he looked dangerous, looking straight ahead. I touched his cheek, trying to get him to look at me and his eyes softened as he looked into my own and he kissed my cheek tightening his grip around my waiste and looking back at Carlsile.

"Do you have any idea who would have done this?" his father asked, looking straight at us, once again. I nodded my head at the one question I was hoping would not be asked.

"I know who it is...Please don't be mad at me. I lied to you and I am sorry. I just don't want any of you to get hurt..." I trailed off when Carlsile held up a hand, silencing me.

"Bella, it is about time for school, so I am going to let you go to get ready and get your thoughts together before you tell me, but when I get home from work, I would like you to please tell me everything. And I don't want you to be alone at any time." He looked at me and I nodded, relieved I would be able to think about this a little more before I had to tell them everything.

Edward looked at me with sorrow filled eyes and gently steered me out of the office and up to my room. We got there and Alice was there, looking expectant until she saw Edwards expression. "Alice," he said, calmly. "Would you mind if we postponed this session. There are some things going on and I want Bella to be able to focus right now. And besides, she looks beautiful as she is." He finished off, looking at me.

Alice nodded her head and said "That's okay. I have to get to school early, anyway to catch up on some things." She walked out of the room, throwing over her shoulder, "I already picked out your outfit, it is on your bed."

I looked over at the outfit and was relieved to find it was just a dark blue long sleeved shirt with jeans. Edward excused himself so that I could get ready and I quickly put on the jeans and brushed my hair before walking out of my room and downstairs.

I went into the kitchen and saw the time was 7:20. I quickly grabbed an apple and my bookbag that Esme got me over the weekend and started walking towards the door, only to see Edward there waiting for me. "I hope you don't mind me taking you to school, everyone else left and I don't want you to be later." He flashed me a crooked smile and I blushed, nodding my head.

We walked out the door and he held the passenger door open to his volvo. "Thanks." I said as I slid into my seat. He quickly came over to his side of the door and started the car.

We drove to school in a comfortable silence and I breathed a sigh of relief. I was afraid he would ask me about everything but I guess I don't give him enough credit. He is too much of a gentleman to push you to tell him something.

He parked into a spot in the parking lot next to his siblings car and walked around to get my door as I was taking off my seatbelt and getting my bookbag. I smiled and we started walking towards the school, his hand in mine, as we walked to my first class, English. "Well, Bella. This is where we part. I will be here to pick you up from your class once it is over." He gave me a hug and waited for me to walk into my class before he started towards his destination.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note-Okay, so, admittedly, I have been avoiding this chapter. But I figured I would just write it to get it over with...On the plus side, I got recommended to get into All-State Band next year, I might be going to a 'band camp' even though it is really a music program. Told my best friend and she told me 'this one time, at band camp' ha. Laughed at that one. And! My Choir got a GOLD in a competition we had yesterday!!!! :D Ha, okay, I will stop with my happiness, and get to the story.

Disclaimer:Nope.

* * *

I stared at the clock, counting down the seconds until class will end. You know, it is funny. I used to dread this time of day, having to go back home to my torture, but now that I have something to go home to, I can't wait for it to come.

"YES!" I yelled as the bell rang, cutting off my teacher in mid word. He smirked at me and said to the class, "Okay, since some of you seem to be so excited to get away from me, do the worksheet I gave you for homework and have agood day."

I blushed as I jumped up from my seat and ran to the door, running into several people on my way. They gave me annoyed glances but moved out of my way quickly so I did no more damage. "Someone is eager to get out of school." Someone said from behind me and I jumped and turned around, expecting to see my angel.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess..." I looked at Mike, confused. He was the last person I wanted or expected to see. I mean, I didn't really know him personally, but from what I heard, he only talked to girls when he wanted to date them, and I was not about the get onto his list. "Uh...I'll see you later, Mike." I said turning around only to have his hand on my wrist and turning me back around.

I winced but obeyed and turned to look at his smirking face. "I actually wanted to ask you something. I was wondering if you would like to go to this party of Friday. It is supposed to be the party of the year." He smiled a huge smile and I rolled my eyes. _There are never parties in Forks, of course this one will be the party of the year. It will most likely be the _only one_ of the year._

I smiled and opened my mouth to answer him but someone beat me to it. "Sorry, Mike, but Bella is busy hanging out with my family on Friday." I looked back and saw Emmett standing there looking at Mike with venomous eyes. He smiled at me and winked and that snapped me out of my shock.

"I'm sorry, Mike..." I turned around to apologize but didn't see anyone there. I looked around, confused, and Emmett laughed.

"He looked so scared, I thought he was going to have a heart attack!" He stopped smiling when he looked at my serious face.

"Thank you, Emmett, I really do appreciate it. But, if you don't mind me asking, where is everyone else?" I smiled at his relieved face. He probably thought that I was going to freak out on him. Why would I freak out when he just said what I was thinking? There is no point.

He smiled and started leading me out of the school back to where the cars were located and pointed his finger. There, I saw all of the Cullens standing there, smiling and talking amongst themselves. "I got her, guys, we can go now!" Emmett boomed and everyone stopped and started climbing into the car after they smiled at me.

Edward stood, waiting for me by his car, which I remembered him driving me to school in after everyone left and held the door open for me. "Thanks." I mumbled as I stepped into the car. After a few seconds I knew he joined me but I was too lost in my own thoughts to acknowledge him.

_I can't believe he actually stayed last night. I was so afraid he would come and get me. He is my best friend, my angel. I am kind of sad that I haven't had anyone to be friends with before this, because if I knew it would be this good, then I might have. Screw rules._

"Bella?" I heard Edward call my name and I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts out of my head.

"Yeah?" I smiled and looked at him. "Did you say something? Sorry, I was thinking." I blushed at how odd I must have looked.

"Oh, don't worry, I just asked how school was." He said while he patted my hand while he was looking at the road. I grabbed it and smiled as I remembered how boring school was without his family there to talk to.

"It was actually one of the most boring experiences in my life." I chuckled at the irony.

He smiled and squeezed my hand. "I could say the same about mine, but school has always been boring for me." I looked at him pointedly and then looked back out the window.

We drove the rest of the way to the house in a comfortable silence. I only noticed how tired I was when I actually got into the house and went up to my room to change. I yawned and layed down on my bed for a few minutes to close my eyes and I guess I fell asleep because there was no way the next thing I saw was reality.

* * *

_It was late and I was in the living room, walking towards the stairs, I turned the corner when I heard my name. "Isabella!" ...He was mad. __What did I do? I thought helplessly as I walked back through the living room, slowly, shaking. He was in the kitchen, drunk. He staggered towards me and I could already smell the beer. I was scared._

_I tried to run away before anything was done but then I noticed something hidden behind his back. He looked at me and smiled. It was the most horrifying thing I had ever seen. He seemed to have gained his balance back because he came towards me. I remember seeing him take the bat from behind his back, and then everything went black._

_I woke up and __felt pain. You wouldn't think you would, but it coursed through out my right arm and left leg. It was unbearable. My mom came downstairs and saw me. She silently helped me up and into the shower. "It's 5 AM." she said and walked out of the room. She came in minutes later with sweatpants, a turtle neck and a coat._

_I got out of the shower and got my first real look at myself. My neck was bruised along with my arms and my left side of my torso. My whole right arm was black and blue as was my leg. I didn't want to stand, I barely could. I couldn't show pain._

_I put on my clothes and book bag and walked to the bus stop. I focused on anything but the stares while I limped down the street._

_I got to school and was in the worst pain ever. I walked to my locker, alone. I looked into my bookbag and realized that I had everything I needed. I closed my locker and went to my first period._

_By the time I got to English I was in so much pain, it was...unbearable. I sat down in my normal seat next to Kaitlyn and Angela, two girls that I had grown acquainted with. I was doing all I could not to cry. Kaitlyn was the only one that looked at me. She gasped and just looked, stared. After what was probably only five minutes she said, "He did it, didn't he?"_

_I was speechless. My head was screaming, asking how she found out, but I couldn't say anything, the pain was too strong. If I said anything, I would lose it. I looked at her and then turned in my seat towards the front of the room._

_Luck was not on my side today. We had to read our stories that we got graded last week to everyone. Kaitlyn and Angela looked up at me while I got called on. I tried to keep my face blank of any emotion as I slowly got up and walked to the front of the classroom. Once again, Kaitlyn and Angela were looking at me, seemingly waiting. The darkness was closing in with every step that I took. I had to give in, it was so welcoming. No pain, just silence._

* * *

I woke up, hearing someone screaming. It wasn't me, though. I tried to breathe but I couldn't. My whole body was shaking, my brain screaming to me for air. I couldn't, though. I looked around with blurry eyes to find who was screaming. My eyes rested on one person.

Why are they screaming? It seemed like it was miles away now, but I still remember the panic on their faces and the look of urgency in Carlsile's eyes. The edge of my vision started to blur and I fought against the darkness. There was no use, my lungs wouldn't cooperate and I was slipping deeper and deeper. I finally let myself be engulfed into the darkness where I worried about nothing and no one could hurt me.

* * *

So...just an after note, for the most part that dream was my own...so don't like tell me it doesn't sound real or something, because for the most part, it is about as real as it is going to get. Just saying.


End file.
